Currently, most of the display devices available in the market are single-sided display devices. In many scenarios, e.g., for digital signage, electronic communication equipment, cashier utilities, window-type inquiry utilities and advertisement playing utilities in such public places as exhibition centers, usually users need to view displayed images/pictures from two sides of the display device. The double-sided display has been widely used nowadays.
However, a conventional double-sided display panel actually includes two separate display panels assembled together, and its internal structure and a driving system for driving the two separate display panels to emit light are complex, so a display synchronization abnormality may occur for the double-sided display device. In addition, the double-sided display panel has relatively high manufacture cost and a large thickness, so it is impossible to provide a light and thin display panel.